Slip Up
by Greensword101
Summary: Hiro says something he didn't mean to say. Tadashi goes in for the kill.


**Author's Note:** I got this idea from this fanart I wish I could cite the name of the creator for. Tweaked with it a little. Hope you enjoy and Happy Mother's Day.

* * *

Hiro ripped off the blankets to his bedding, on the brink of yanking out his hair. If he couldn't find it, he was done for! He just knew it.

Tadashi walked in with a mug of tea in his hands, staring at his younger brother as he frantically checked underneath his bed now.

"Where is it?!" Hiro cried out.

"What's wrong?" Tadashi asked.

Hiro yelped and looked back at Tadashi. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry." Tadashi said sheepishly. "Again, I ask the question: what's wrong?"

"I can't find Megabot _anywhere!_ " Hiro began pulling the mattress onto the floor. Tadashi thought for a moment.

"Didn't you put it in your drawers last night?" He asked.

Hiro stopped in the middle of his rampage. He looked at his drawers and walked towards them. He opened it up and found Megabot sitting on top of his shirts. He looked back at Tadashi and said. "Thanks, Mom."

He clamped his mouth shut when he realized what he just said.

Tadashi stared at him for a moment before placing his free hand on his hips and said. "Am I a _cool_ mom? I mean, I like to think myself as being a part of the in-crowd. Lol. Weren't you talking to some girl in class yesterday, I mean, OMG!"

He was doing his best to suppress his giggles, trying to savor the moment while Hiro's face turned red with embarrassment.

Tadashi opened his mouth to continue with the rant-to-make-his-brother-die-of-embarrassment when Hiro responded.

"Yeah, you _are_ a pretty cool mom."

And with that, Hiro walked up to Tadashi and hugged him as tight as he could.

"Aww!" Tadashi said. "You never let me hug you."

"Don't worry, _Mom_ , there's plenty more where that came from." Tadashi's eyes widened at the mischievous smirk on his brother's face. "Well, I gotta go. Bot-fight tonight and there's no way I'm going to miss it. I'll be back by ten. Night, _Mom._ "

He barely registered Hiro's cackling as it bounced off the walls in the stairwell.

* * *

The next few days had Hiro continuing to use the phrase as much as possible, typically in the presence of other people. So if there were weird looks being thrown at him in the Lucky Café, Tadashi knew who to blame. Aunt Cass was no help, having been placated by Hiro calling her, Mom, as well. Within the week, Hiro stopped altogether, much to his brother's relief. A few days after the phase ended, Tadashi was in the lab talking to Wasabi about something when Fred walked in with his mascot suit on.

"Yo, Tadashi, some package came in for you. Don't worry, I checked for bombs." Fred chuckled at his own joke.

"Thanks, Fred." Tadashi smiled as he took the package into his hands. It took a little effort – the cardboard was strong and taped together – but he finally opened it to find a mug and a note inside. Tadashi frowned in confusion when he saw that the mug had the phrase: #1 Mom until he saw the note and groaned in tired amusement.

"I would have given this to you in-person, but I figured that it would be worth just sending it through postal with the note a few days earlier. Happy Mother's Day to you, Big Brother."

Hiro

"What is it, Hamada?" Gogo came over.

"Nothing." Tadashi smiled. "Just a gift."

Gogo frowned at the mug. "Um…were you going to tell us about any updates in your love life or was it supposed to say #1 Dad instead?"

The frown slipped from Tadashi's face faster than all feeling in his cheeks on Hot Wing Night.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Some of Tadashi's dialog imitating what his definition of a "cool mom" would be like was inspired by _Riley's First_ Date?,the short that was created and included in _Inside Out_ 's DVD bonus features. I laughed a few times and wished I could have gone further with it. The fanart that inspired this ended with Hiro being red with embarrassment, so I wondered what would have happened if A) Hiro went along with Tadashi's comment and gave him a hug and B) He decided to get the last laugh on Tadashi. Thanks for reading!


End file.
